Usagi Tsukino
Princess Usagi "Small Lady" Tsukino is a character from Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and the main deuteragonist in The Knights of the Multiverse. A founding member of the Crystal Knights and appointed as the Knight of Heart, she has the power of the legendary Sailor Guardians and also goes by the alias of Neo Sailor Moon. Personality Usagi is typically cheery and outgoing. Though originally socially awkward due to all the bullying in her past, thanks to her estrange meeting with the rest of the Knights, she eventually grew out of her shell and became more outgoing, even standing up against the others when they do something she doesn't agree with. She is sometimes bratty due to her young age, but she still shows her gratitude towards the rest of her "family" when they come through her. History Pre-Series The only child of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion in 30th Century in Crystal Tokyo, Usagi was constantly bullied and ridiculed by the other children for not having any magical abilities like her mother. Not able to take anymore, she tried to break into her mother's chambers and steal her Legendary Silver Crystal. Unfortunately, that was when the Black Moon Clan attacked. Mini-Series As she ran from the destruction, she fell through a red portal and found herself lost in a forest. With only Luna P to accompany her, she ran off aimlessly until she came across a group of Black Moon Clan droids. Eventually they cornered her against a cliffside, until she was saved by Shannon. Realizing that there most likely wasn't anyone else around to protect her, she decided to follow Shannon as they went to explore the strange forest. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 After Tom explained why Star had left for Mewni, so her mother could protect her from Toffee, Usagi was one of the first Knights to insist that they go to assist her. And so, along with Koji, Pink, Shannon, Tom, and Tetsuya, she set off for Mewni aboard Tidal Wave. Once there, Pink and Tetsuya stayed behind at Mewni Castle to get a grip on the situation there, while the rest went out to search for Star. Sure enough, after a long while of searching, the group found Star and Moon in the Mewman forest, along with the unconscious High Commission. Usagi greeted Star with a strong, tearful hug, exclaiming that she thought she'd never see her sister again. Season 4 Abilities & Equipment Moon Tiara Action Usagi is able to remove her tiara from her forehead and launch it at an opponent like a boomerang. Pink Sugar Heart Attack Double Princess Beam Combo attack w/ Star Butterfly: Usagi and Star combine their wands and fire a strong magical blast at the opponent. Triple Crystal Attack Combo attack w/ Star Butterfly & Pink Diamond: Triple attack where Usagi & Star fire a Double Princess Attack alongside Pink's Rose Flash. Final Dynamic Special Combo attack w/ Pink Diamond, Getter Dragon, Mazinger Z, Star Butterfly and Great Mazinger: Usagi and Star start the attack by firing a Double Princess Beam at the opponent and raise them into the air. Relationships Star Butterfly Though she occasionally gets on her nerves for some of her more outlandish activities and she'll be quick to poke fun at her for one of her mistakes or some of her more silly ideas, Star and Usagi are so close, they could be mistaken for sisters. Pink Diamond Koji Kabuto Usagi views Koji as an older brother, from how he comforted her when she was scared and alone after the Dead Moon destroyed her home, to how he and his brother Shiro lost their parents when they were young. She also greatly admires his courage in battle, and can only hope that she can be as fearless as him someday. Sayaka Yumi Shannon Boxman Starscream Demolisher Pearl Ryoma Nagare Hayato Jin Michiru Saotome Lincoln Loud & Dipper Pines Lynn Loud Jr. Mabel Pines VesVes JunJun PallaPalla CereCere Lapis Lazuli Notes This incarnation is a mix between her characterizations in the original anime and Crystal. Usagi, Star and Pink share a dynamic similar to that of the Powerpuff Girls, with Usagi taking Bubbles's spot in the trio. Like Pink and Star, many of Usagi's relationships are based off of her friends from the original Sailor Moon series, and also a parallel to the original Sailor Guardian group. * Usagi: Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Star: Chibiusa Tsukino/Sailor Chibi Moon * Koji: Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask * Sayaka: Setsuna Meiou/Sailor Pluto * Sunset & VesVes: Rei Hino/Sailor Mars * Pearl & JunJun: Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Pink & PallaPalla: Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Twilight & CereCere: Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Lapis Lazuli: Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn * Starscream: Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus * Rain: Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune * Ryoma, Hayato & Michiru: Sailor Starlights * Dipper & Lincoln: Momoko Momohara * Lynn & Mabel: Kyuusuke Sarashina Category:Crystal Knights Category:Sailor Guardians Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Human